Love in the Chat
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Conversations between select Glee characters in a chat room.  Quartie, Sike and other characters.  Written for the Quartie ficathon.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: While this isn't strictly Quinn/Artie, it was written for the Quartie ficathon. I think it's fairly straight forward you everyone is...so no explanations necessary. Please read and review! :)_

**_Love in the Chat_**

_MikeyLikesIt_ has entered the chat.  
_SannyHBIC_ has entered the chat.

SannyHBIC: Hey, Mike.

MikeyLikesIt: Sup Santana.

SannyHBIC: Bored.

_BrittyBritt_ has entered the chat.

BrittyBritt: I'm taking care of my baby bunny.

MikeyLikesIt: What's wrong with your baby bunny Britt?

SannyHBIC: She's pretending it's sick.

BrittyBritt: It's sick.

BrittyBritt: It has a fervor San!

SannyHBIC: FEVER, Britt.

_Five_ has entered the chat.

Five: Hi!

BrittyBritt: My bunny has a fever Finn.

Five: Sorry Britt. Maybe you should give it advil? That's what I take when I have a fever.

SannyHBIC: Do not give your bunny advil, Britt. And it's not sick! I'm sitting right next to you. It's fine.

_BrittyBrit_t has left the chat.

MikeyLikesIt: You hurt her feelings.

SannyHBIC: I did not. She's busy feeding the thing.

_QuinnBee1_ has entered the chat.  
_MasterArtieWan_ has entered the chat.

QuinnBee1: lol

MikeyLikesIt: What's so funny?

MasterArtieWan: Yeah, Quinn, what's so funny?

QuinnBee1: Oh…nothing.

_RachelBerry_ has entered the chat.

SannyHBIC: Yeah right, Q.

RachelBerry: My, what a morning! Is everyone awake? I was thinking we could all take a trip to the beach! It's such a nice day and I'm sure the water in the lake is warm!

QuinnBee1: I'm busy.

QuinnBee1: I'm sure other people are as well.

QuinnBee1: Right?

SannyHBIC: Pretty sure that's directed at you, MasterArtieWan.

MasterArtieWan: Huh?

_Puckmaster_ has entered the chat.

RachelBerry: We are home from college for the summer and I think we should, as all of you might put it, "hang out." If we don't, I think we will regret the time we could have been spending together.

SannyHBIC: Hallmark much, Rachel?

RachelBerry: You know I am absolutely correct!

_BrittyBritt_ has entered the chat.

BrittyBritt: Baby bunny is breathing!

Puckmaster: Chill out Berry. Giving me a headache.

SannyHBIC: Can we focus on what's important here, people?

Puckmaster: Not sure if that's a propriate topic of discussion for the chat room San. ;)

SannyHBIC: Puck, ew. I meant Quinn and Artie.

RachelBerry: What about Quinn and Artie? Are they alright?

QuinnBee1: Yes, we're fine. Just ignore her, Rachel.

SannyHBIC: There you go with that we talk again.

SannyHBIC: Not the first time it's happened.

QuinnBee1: Well, I happen to know that Artie's fine.

MasterArtieWan: Yup. Totally fine. Better than fine even. ;)

QuinnBee1: Artie.

MasterArtieWan: Quinn?

SannyHBIC: See! That's what I mean! The winky face means something.

BrittyBritt: Baby bunny is all better now.

MikeyLikesIt: That's cool Britt.

_BrittyBritt_ has left the chat.

Puckmaster: So what's up with you and Quinn little master?

QuinnBee1: Little master? That's demeaning, Puck.

MasterArtieWan: It's fine, Quinn. We both know who the real master is. ;)

SannyHBIC: You're doing it again.

RachelBerry: What is going on between you two? Are you engaged in a romantic relationship of some sort?

QuinnBee1: What?

MasterArtieWan: What?

Five: Whoa! I forgot I had this open!

Puckmaster: Dude you two? Really?

SannyHBIC: OSU love lol.

QuinnBee1: You have no idea what you're talking about, Santana.

MikeyLikesIt: Matt goes to OSU. You two hang out with him?

MasterArtieWan: Sometimes. We gave him a link for the chat room. He's staying with his uncle in Lima over the summer.

Five: Are we going to the beach?

RachelBerry: Tell us all the details on how you got together! And why doesn't it say you are in a relationship on Facebook?

QuinnBee1: San, is this the art of deflection? Don't want anyone to know about you and Mike?

MikeLikesIt: …what?

SannyHBIC: Shut up, Quinn.

RachelBerry: That is admission on San's part! Noah, Finn, is that not admission?

Five: I thought we were going to the beach not the movies.

Puck: Think it is Berry. You dating Mikey San?

SannyHBIC: Wasn't going to share this but I saw you and Artie at the movies last night, Q.

QuinnBee1: …oh.

MasterArtieWan: Yeah, Quinn and I like the movies.

Five: We are going to see a movie?

SannyHBIC: Should I tell everyone what I saw you two doing at the movies?

Puckmaster: Yes! Tell us San.

RachelBerry: Perhaps it would be best not to divulge details which might be considered private. Quinn and Artie could share, however. That would be different.

MikeyLikesIt: Yeah, so I like San.

SannyHBIC: You do?

MikeyLikesIt: Yeah. I want to make what we've been doing official.

QuinnBee1: This is amusing.

SannyHBIC: So help me, Quinn…

QuinnBee1: So help you what?

SannyHBIC: Quinn and Artie were making out at the movies!

SannyHBIC: Mike, call me.

_SannyHBIC_ has left the chat.

Five: What movie are we going to see?

_BrittyBritt_ has entered the chat.

BrittyBritt: Baby bunny is playing with the other bunnies now. She doesn't know they aren't real.

_MikeyLikesIt_ has left the chat.

Puckmaster: Making out? HAHAHA

RachelBerry: Aww, that's so very cute! You two are dating then?

_Matty21_ has entered the chat.

Matty21: Sup peeps. Quinn and Artie out themselves yet?

QuinnBee1: MATT!

MasterArtieWan: …lol.

QuinnBee1: Would you stop laughing, Artie.

Puckmaster: Wait. You two with each other right now?

MasterArtieWan: Yup. And I'm laughing.

Puckmaster: lol

Matty21: Was that a yes or no?

QuinnBee1: Apparently we have been now.

RachelBerry: You two are so CUTE! How long have you been together? How did you get together? Are you in love?

QuinnBee1: That's really none of your business, Rachel.

MasterArtieWan: Three months. We just got to know each other really well and started falling for one another. And yes, I think we are. At least, I am.

RachelBerry: How cute!

QuinnBee1: You love me? I...feel the same.

MasterArtieWan: Yes, I do. Now, leave the chat.

_QuinnBee1_ has left the chat.  
_MasterArtieWan_ has left the chat.

BrittyBritt: Baby bunny just turboed.

Matty21: Tumbled?

BrittyBritt: That too.

RachelBerry: Two love connections in one day! How very exciting!

Puckmaster: Yeah exciting.

Matty21: You guys up for swimming? We could go to my uncle's pool.

RachelBerry: That sounds delightful, Matt! Shall we invite Quinn, Artie, Mike and San?

BrittyBritt: SWIMMING! Mike and San are coming! San just told me.

Puckmaster: Don't think they'll want to be bothered Berry.

RachelBerry: I suppose you are right. They are too busy exchanging I love you's. How CUTE!

Puckmaster: God Berry. You need a boyfriend. Be there soon Matt.

RachelBerry: Do you have someone in mind for me?

Puckmaster: Course not. And wear that pink bikini. ;)

_Puckmaster_ has left the chat.

RachelBerry: Noah Puckerman!

RachelBerry: I will give him a piece of my mind at your uncle's house!

Matty21: LOL So you'll be there then?

RachelBerry: I will, Matt! I'll even bring even over some goodies. Bye! See you in a little bit!

_RachelBerry_ has left the chat.

BrittyBritt: Can I bring baby bunny?

Matty21: Probably not a good idea Britt. Bunnies can't swim.

BrittyBritt: Okay!

_BrittyBritt_ has left the chat.  
_Matty21_ has left the chat.

Five: Which movie do you guys want to see?

Five: Guys?

Five: Hello?

_Five_ has left the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: More of the IMing! For the Quartie ficathon...because I'm burnt out on everything. :/_

**_Sappy in the Chat_**

_QuinnBee1_ has entered the chat.  
_MasterArtieWan_ has entered the chat.

QuinnBee1: Hey, you.

MasterArtieWan: Hey, you back.

MasterArtieWan: I miss you. When do you get back from your dads?

QuinnBee1: You know this…Monday.

MasterArtieWan: But that's in five days…

QuinnBee1: I'm sure you'll survive. :P

MasterArtieWan: Barely.

QuinnBee1: Want me to send you a picture of me? : )

MasterArtieWan: What are you doing? WAIT, what are you WEARING?

QuinnBee1: lol A yellow t-shirt and a white skirt. Tennis shoes.

MasterArtieWan: Hot!

QuinnBee1: You say that about everything I wear.

MasterArtieWan: That's because you look hot in everything you wear!

_SannyHBIC _has entered the chat.

SannyHBIC: Eww. Stop. Toothache. Vomiting.

QuinnBee1: Shut up, Santana.

SannyHBIC: Just so mushy.

QuinnBee1: Whatever.

MasterArtieWan: LOL

QuinnBee1: Artie, don't humor her.

_MikeyLikesIt_ has entered the chat.

MikeyLikesIt: Quinn, Artie…hey San. : )

QuinnBee1: Awww!

MasterArtieWan: Awww!

SannyHBIC: Go jump off a bridge you two.

QuinnBee1: Jinx!

MasterArtieWan: Jinx!

QuinnBee1: I said it first!

SannyHBIC: OMG.

MikeyLikesIt: LOL

MikeyLikesIt: So how's NY Quinn?

QuinnBee1: Great! It's nice to reconnect with my dad. But I miss a certain someone…

MasterArtieWan: She means her cat.

QuinnBee1: I do!

SannyHBIC: …ugh. I need less…this. Laterz.

_SannyHBIC_ has left the chat.

QuinnBee1: What's her problem?

MikeyLikesIt: Nothing is her problem. She just doesn't like sentimental stuff.

MasterArtieWan: She's never sentimental with you?

MikeLikesIt: …not exactly.

QuinnBee1: Please, stop. We don't want to know.

_MikeyLikesIt_ has left the chat.

MasterArtieWan: Ha! You chased them both away.

QuinnBee1: I did not. Why are we chatting when we could be talking on the phone? I want to hear your voice.

MasterArtieWan: My sexy voice? ;)

QuinnBee1: Yes, your sexy voice. Call me, baby.

_QuinnBee1_ has left the chat.  
_Five_ has entered the chat.

Five: Hey Artie! Want to see a movie?

MasterArtieWan: Can't. I have a phone date. Bye, Finn.

_MasterArtieWan_ has left the chat.

Five: Why does this always happen to me?

_Five _has left the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boys in the Chat_**

_MasterArtieWan_ has entered the chat.  
_Puckmaster_ has entered the chat.

Puckmaster: Hey little master.

MasterArtieWan: You talking to yourself?

Puckmaster: Haha. Your so funny.

MasterArtieWan: It's "you're."

Puckmaster: Right I knew that. So you and Quinn?

MasterArtieWan: Yup. Me and Quinn. You okay with that? Even if you aren't, we're still going to date because we really like each other but it's the courteous thing to ask.

Puckmaster: Uh…yeah, I'm okay with it. You two look…cute.

MasterArtieWan: Stop making fun, Puck. But seriously, you're my friend so I felt I needed to ask.

Puckmaster: I'm really okay with it, little master.

MasterArtieWan: I am not a little master, Puck. Just ask Quinn. ;)

Puckmaster: Pass.

MasterArtieWan: What's up with you and Rachel?

Puckmaster: Huh? Don't know what you're talking about Master ArtieWan.

MasterArtieWan: You two were pretty friendly when we all hung out at the park last week…

_MikeyLiksIt_ has entered the chat.  
_Matty21_ has entered the chat.

Matty21: What's up peeps?

MikeyLikesIt: Hey guys.

Puckmaster: Matt, Mike.

MasterArtieWan: Hey Matt! Hey Mike! How're you guys?

Matty21: Great! I went to the zoo with Britt and San today!

MikeyLikesIt: Okay.

MasterArtieWan: Just okay?

Puckmaster: I just realized you're both dating girls I dated. And if Matt dates Brittany, then he'll be the third.

MasterArtieWan: That was really unnecessary to state.

Puckmaster: Yeah well did it anyway.

MikeyLikesIt: Uh, Santana and I broke up.

Matty21: Yeah…

Puckmaster: You've been together like a week dude.

MasterArtieWan: What happened?

MasterArtieWan: Stop being a douche, Puck.

MikeyLikesIt: It's alright. I'm not sure what happened.

Matty21: She dumped you, bro.

MasterArtieWan: That sucks.

Puckmaster: lol

MasterArtieWan: So are you going to tell us about you and Rachel now, Puck?

Matty21: You and Rachel…I knew there were sparks at the pool party! And the other day at the park! Do you love her?

Puckmaster: Love her? What? You guys are stupid. Out.

_Puckmaster_ has left the chat.

MasterArtieWan: That was kind of amusing. Oh, Quinn's calling. Gotta go!

_MasterArtieWan_ has left the chat.

Matty21: Whipped! Not like us single guys, right Mikey?

MikeLikesIt: Right…San's calling. Bye.

_MikeyLikesIt_ has left the chat.

Matty21: Apparently, I'm the only one not whipped…

_Matty21_ has left the chat.  
_Five_ has entered the chat.

Five: Empty…of course.

_Five_ has left the chat.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Girls in the Chat_**

_RachelBerry_ has entered the chat.  
_QuinnBee1_ has entered the chat.

RachelBerry: Hello, Quinn! How are you? I have had a lovely afternoon of knitting and quilting.

QuinnBee1: Sounds like a lovely afternoon.

RachelBerry: And how are you?

QuinnBee1: Oh, fine.

RachelBerry: How's Artie? How is your love affair coming along?

QuinnBee1: Our what? OMG, Rachel.

RachelBerry: You are in love, aren't you?

QuinnBee1: Yes but "love affair" makes it seem…like a temporary thing. It's not.

RachelBerry: Oh, I didn't mean for it to seem temporary at all. Do you think he's the one for you? If so, YAY!

QuinnBee1: Yeah.

RachelBerry: You do think he's the one?

_SannyHBIC_ has entered the chat.  
_BrittyBritt_ has entered the chat.

SannyHBIC: Have you guys seen Mike?

RachelBerry: Hello to you too, Santana! And I for one haven't seen Mike, no.

QuinnBee1: Missing your hunky hunk?

SannyHBIC: …Britts!

BrittyBritt: I didn't tell Quinn anything!

SannyHBIC: OMG Britt.

RachelBerry: What are the circumstances behind your break up with Mike, Santana?

SannyHBIC: None of your business.

RachelBerry: I was just curious and attempting to be a friend!

SannyHBIC: I'm still not telling you.

SannyHBIC: Anyway, how are you and Artie, Quinn? Going head over heels Morissette style?

QuinnBee1: lol what? We're good. He's at the doctor's right now.

RachelBerry: Oh my goodness! Is he sick?

QuinnBee1: No, he has doctor appointments like every week. For exercise and stuff.

RachelBerry: Oh! I did not know that. Has that always been the case?

QuinnBee1: Yeah.

BrittyBritt: No.

QuinnBee1: Yes, Brittany.

BrittyBritt: No, he would've told me about them.

QuinnBee1: …

SannyHBIC: Britt, he probably just…didn't talk about it a lot.

QuinnBee1: In high school? No, he didn't. He talked to me about it a couple of times and I think Puck but that's it.

BrittyBritt: Should I take my bunny to the doctor? I think she has a fever.

RachelBerry: You and Artie talked in high school?

QuinnBee1: Not very often but yeah, we did.

SannyHBIC: No doctor, Britts. Maybe the vet.

BrittyBritt: I wonder why Artie didn't talk to me about that…

QuinnBee1: We're going out to dinner later.

BrittyBritt: With my bunny?

QuinnBee1: …with Artie.

RachelBerry: Where are you going? Somewhere romantic? Are you celebrating something?

QuinnBee1: Just because we feel like it. I'm not sure where we're going.

BrittyBritt: Mike just sent me a massage on my phone and asked about you San.

SannyHBIC: Oh.

RachelBerry: What did the message read, Brittany?

SannyHBIC: Don't tell them that, Britt! It's private.

BrittyBritt: He asked if she was with me but I can't figure out how to answer it.

SannyHBIC: I showed you how to do that…

QuinnBee1: Speaking of texts, Artie just sent me a picture of a stray kitten he found when he was coming home from the doctor's.

RachelBerry: Was it on the side of the road?

QuinnBee1: Yes and he rescued it. I'm texting him the lyrics to that one song…the one, have I ever told you you're my hero song.

BrittyBritt: I love kittens! But I'm not allowed to have one because of what happened to my last one.

RachelBerry: Dare I ask…what happened to it?

SannyHBIC: She doesn't like to talk about it.

RachelBerry: Alright…

QuinnBee1: Artie's bringing the kitten over here! He says I can keep it! I have to go!

_QuinnBee1_ has left the chat.

SannyHBIC: Yeah, I'm going too.

_SannyHBIC_ has left the chat.

RachelBerry: I guess that just leaves you and me, Brittany.

_Five_ has entered the chat.

Five: PEOPLE! Hi!

BrittyBritt: Hi Finn.

RachelBerry: Hello, Finn.

Five: Rachel, Puck wants to know what you're wearing.

Five: Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that…

RachelBerry: Noah Puckerman, you are so infuriating! I am not telling you something like that in a chat room…to Finn!

Five: He called you a prude but you don't look like one.

BrittyBritt: Eww, I hate those.

Five: I don't either. My mom loves them.

RachelBerry: Neither of you are making any sense.

RachelBerry: …oh. It's called a PRUNE.

BrittyBritt: No I don't like prudes. They taste gross.

Five: Yup.

RachelBerry: …that's nice. I'm leaving now. I have a date. Yes, NOAH, a date.

_RachelBerry_ has left the chat.

Five: Oh, Puck's not happy

_Five_ has left the chat.

BrittyBritt: I feel like a prude now.

_BrittyBritt_ has left the chat.


End file.
